Paiposso te perguntar uma coisa?
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Resposta ao desafio da Ana. One shot. Uma conversa com uma pergunta...talvez indiscreta.


Então...não sei se o tempo do desafio já foi ou não, se to dentro das regras ou não(Urubu Matriarca que julgue)...mas FODA-SE u.u to respondendo sá porra e já era.

Sem mais delongas, desculpa os erros, Bora la:

* * *

**Pai...posso te perguntar uma coisa?**

* * *

- Sr. Hiwatari...obrigado por vir- disse a professora sorrindo, Hilda Grimov olhou o homem a sua frente com calma, o terno de linho cinza lhe dava um ar ainda mais serio, não tinha em sua memoria alguem que tivesse uma presença tão forte como Kai Hiwatari.

- Algum problema Sra. Grimov? Sei que as notas do Mikhail estão boas...portanto devo presumir que ele aprontou alguma coisa?- disse ele enquanto sentava-se sobre uma das carteiras.

- Não, ele é bastante quieto, as vezes ate de mais- disse calma enquanto olhava as carteiras da sala vazia- Estou preocupada, por que fora um rapaz da outra turma, um ruivo...Amanda me disse o nome dele...

- Sasha Ivanov- completou Kai impaciente- o filho do padrinho dele.

- isso...eu Não vejo Mikhail conversar com ninguém, fora esse rapaz...ele não deixa ninguem o provocar...creio que lembra da ultima vez que foi chamado.

- Algo sobre 5 beyblades destruídas- disse calmo- Sr. Grimov, onde exatamente quer chegar?

- onde quero chegar é que...estou realmente preocupada com esse anti-socilismo do garoto, não é bom pra alguém da idade dele, principalmente por...

- ele ter uma deficiência?- veio a pergunta, Hilda notou na hora que o tom tinha passado de serio para algo mais agressivo, já tinham lhe avisado que o pai de Mikhail não deixava ninguém trata-lo como se precisa-se de ajuda o tempo todo.

- Principalmente, Sr. Hiwatari, por que ele tem 13 anos e a situação pela qual ele passou quando mais novo com os colegas foi complicada- disse num tom calmo- é fato, que crianças que tiveram grandes períodos de hospitalização, tendem a ter mais dificuldade para interagir com outras crianças do que com adultos, fora Sasha ele interagem com outras crianças fora da escola?

- Mikhail tem acompanhamento psicológico desde os 8 anos, e desde antes ele sempre foi mais fechado com outras crianças, em geral, falam que ele puxou isso de mim, ele esta demonstrando algum problema sobre isso? Em casa não ouvi em uma reclamação.-

- Em geral...não, eu apenas-

- Obrigado pela preocupação, vou conversar com ele, qualquer coisa lhe aviso. Mais algo?- perguntou clamo.

- Não...obrigado por vir- disse antes de se despedirem, Kai foi para o corredor e encontrou o garoto lhe esperando perto da saída.

- O que eu aprontei que eu não sei?- veio a pergunta enquanto tinha sua cintura abraçada pelo garoto.

- Nada ainda Mikhail- disse bagunçando os cabelos dele- vamos jantar fora- avisou enquanto o garoto o soltava.

- Socios chatos e restaurantes sem graça?- perguntou num resmungo

- Só nos dois e qualquer lugar com porcarias que Nana não aprova- disse recebendo um sorriso do garoto que colocou as mãos no colo, era um sinal entre os dois de "tudo bem, você pode me levar", vendo isso Kai se colocou atrás da cadeira de rodas do filho e foram para o carro.

O restaurante no centro da cidade não era muito movimentado, tinha um aspecto bastante rustico e em geral havia mais famílias do que grupos de amigos ali, alguns rapazes com camisas polo de empresas em um canto ou outro, mas nada, além disso, a conversa era calma em todo lugar e a musica era amena apesar de não ser só orquestrada.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que viemos aqui?- perguntou Kai depois de ter feito o pedido. Mikhail tomou um gole do refrigerante e respondeu enquanto pousava o copo na mesa:

- Uma semana antes de você ir pra Alemanha...ou seja, um mês e meio...Pai, o que a Sra. Grimov queria com você? Eu juro...peguei leve no beyblade na escola...não me meti em confusão...

- Eu sei que não- disse enquanto pegava o celular que estava tocando, olhou o numero, desligou e deixou o celular no silencioso sobre a mesa, Mikhail suspirou e tirou o celular do bolso Imitando a ação do pai. Para o CEO da Skyvolt, deixar o celular do lado significava: vamos ter uma conversa seria.- Ela me falou que você esta se isolando na turma, e que só fala com o Sasha...eu já tive a sua idade, e não era o melhor exemplo de sociabilidade existente.

- Segundo o Pai do Hakuro, você era completamente anti-social e mau humorado.

- Sim, eu era. Mas agora: esta acontecendo algo que eu deva saber?- perguntou calmo enquanto pegava seu copo.

- Pai...você acha mesmo que eu tenho paciência?- bufou.

- Paciência? – perguntou antes de tomar um gole do suco.

Mikhail suspirou e esfregou os joelhos, Kai sabia que tinham chegado no ponto.

- Eu sou paraplégico pai, não inútil...antes eles longe de mim, do que me atormentando- bufou.

- Isso vai soar irônico...mas deveria se dispor a ter mais amigos.- comentou fazendo Mikhail arquear a sobrancelha intrigado. – disse que ia soar irônico...mas acredite, Tyson, Rey, Max, Kenny...todos foram importantes para eu entender certas coisas. E já te disse que o fato que você estar numa cadeira de rodas não é motivo pra desculpas, não estou dizendo pra ser gentil como todo mundo...eu te mandaria pra um psiquiatra e iria junto nesse caso- disse arrancando um sorriso pequeno do garoto.

- Eu sei pai...só que aquela cambada de mimados não é o melhor lugar pra se conseguir amigos...contatos comerciais quem sabe...-

- Depois do almoço, vamos a um lugar- disse enquanto pegava o celular e levantava- Dimitre- comentou enquanto ia para a área aberta do local.

Mikhail suspirou e girou o gelo dentro do copo antes de suspirar e agarrar seu celular e colocar no bolso de novo junto ao lançador. Olhou as famílias em volta e depois de um tempo desistiu de observar em volta, Kai de longe observava a ação do filho e seus olhos se fixaram para onde ele estava olhando, era uma familia típica, pai,mae e filhos. Desligou o celular após a conversa com Dimitre e foi devagar de volta à mesa, sentou-se enquanto pensava sobre isso, geralmente lhe perguntavam se era viúvo, foi tomado por um suspiro pensando que se Lilian estivesse morta Mikhail não estaria com tantos problemas.

- Um tostão pelos seus pensamentos- veio o comentário de Mikhail fazendo Kai voltar de seus pensamentos.

- Estava lembrando de quando nos mudamos pra casa atual.

- Eu tinha um ano... Na verdade pra mim parece que nunca existiu outra casa...salvo quando...esquece- bufou.

- Nana me viu chegando pro você e me perguntou se eu era viúvo ou algo do gênero.- disse calmo- creio que a cota de pais solteiros do pais é pequena.

- depende pai... Quantos desses são com mulheres da vida?-

- Quer saber de um segredo?- sorriu enquanto a garçonete vinha com a bandeja.

- O que?- perguntou enquanto pegava as batatas fritas. Kai sorriu e depois que a mulher se afastou.

- Ela estava mais bêbada que eu, e só descobri que ela estava gravida...por que ela veio reclamar que não foi paga- Mikhail engasgou antes de começar a rir.- era disse que eu estava lembrando- deu de ombros antes de pegar o lanche.

- Pai...eu não sei o que é pior...sua memoria agora, ou sua memoria bêbado- disse rindo.

- Creio que bêbado- comentou antes de dar uma mordida no sanduiche.

- Pai...posso te perguntar uma coisa?-

- Perguntar você sempre pode, eu apenas tenho que decidir se vou responder- falou enquanto puxava o coberto sobre as pernas de ambos.

- Você lembra alguma coisa daquela noite?- perguntou fazendo Kai o olhar confuso

- "daquela noite?" seja especifico.-

- Sabe...quando você- parou e pareceu buscar algum termo-...comeu a puta que me pariu?- disse roubando um riso baixo do pai.

- eu deveria te repreender por falar dessa forma...mas puta que te pariu é talvez o melhor termo pra definir Lilian.

- Não consigo chamar ela de "mãe"- comentou enquanto pegava o lanche para dar uma mordida.

- Lilian não merece esse titulo...gostaria que alguém tivesse pra você. – comentou enquanto olhava para a janela- mas eu lembro de alguma coisa ou outra...apesar da bebedeira.

- Por que você estava bêbado? – perguntou com os olhos fechados.

- Foi algo idiota na verdade...Tínhamos reunido a antiga equipe russa, não sei nem como fui convidado...a semana tinha sido longa... muita coisa na empresa, seu bisavô tinha acabado de morrer e eu tinha que organizar tudo da sujeira da Biovolt...estavamos em um dos bairros menos indicados de ...Lembro de algumas partes da conversa...das 8 garrafas de vodca...não lembro tanto do ato...mas estava tão bêbado que creio que foi decente na época...- disse calmo

- Não lembro do rosto dela pra dizer algo...- comentou

- Por favor Mikhail...ela é uma puta, mas ainda te pariu...- disse serio. Mikhail riu.

- Famílias normais: "pai, de onde vem os bebes"...ja nós... "pai...como você comeu a puta que me pariu?" disse recebendo um tapa leve na cabeça.- estou falando a verdade...

- Eu sei...lembro que te obrigavam a fazer cartões de dias das mães na escola...e que fui chamado por causa de um quando você tinha 9 anos, lembra disso?-

- Lembro...creio que "mãe" é um conceito que eu só conheço por ter a Nana...-

- Errado. Nana está mais pra vovó- disse enquanto começava a comer.

- talvez- disse rindo.


End file.
